Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory devices and more particularly to 3D semiconductor memory devices with improved integration density and reliability.
High integration density of semiconductor memory devices, which may contribute to cost savings, may be limited by their available planar area.
Three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor memory devices may address such limitations.